A Question
by Shey Yoo
Summary: Aku selalu berpikir, akan seperti apa perasaanku, melihatnya menikah dengan perempuan lain?/ Terinspirasi dari lagu Mas Kunto Aji - Sulung/ Selamat menikmati :)


_**A Question **_

_**(Sebuah Pertanyaan)**_

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

(terinspirasi dari lagu Kunto Aji – Sulung)

.

_"Aku selalu berpikir, akan seperti apa perasaanku, melihatnya menikah dengan perempuan lain?"_

Kemudian. Itu menjadi kenyataan, ketika undangan pernikahan itu mampir dalam pesan whats app-ku.

Aku melihatnya tertegun.

Mencoba menganalisa, bagaimana hatiku sekarang?

.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Shikamaru menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Mengedikkan bahu dan memperlihatkan pesan itu padanya.

Dia ikut terdiam.

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku teliti wajahnya dan sedikit tersenyum melihat ekspresi tegang di wajahnya.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan, heh?"

Dia mendengus.

"Merepotkan."

Aku merangkulkan lenganku pada lengannya.

"Ayolah, mengaku saja, kau cemburu, hm?"

"Kau akan datang?"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Shika,"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu,"

Aku menatapnya, seketika mencuri ciuman kecil di pipinya.

"Hanya jika kau mengizinkan dan aku datang bersamamu,"

Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Aku tersenyum, "Jadi, kamu cemburu, tidak?"

Dia menghela napas, "merepotkan."

.

.

_._

_"Cukupkanlah…. _

_Ikatanmu…_

_Relakanlah yang tak seharusnya untukmu..."_

Lagu itu terdengar, berulang-ulang, dalam perjalanan kami menuju pernikahan –anggap saja, dia, yang dulu ada di hatiku.

"Shika, kau sengaja memutar lagu ini, hm?"

"Apa?"

"Kau belum percaya padaku?"

"Hah, itu hanya lagu yang senang ku dengar akhir-akhir ini, Sakura,"

"Kau berbohong,"

"Terserah kau saja, kalau begitu,"

Aku menghela napas dan akhirnya diam. Aku memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Lampu-lampu kota bersinar terang dan entah mengapa, jalanan begitu lancar hari ini.

Tidak ada percakapan berlangsung sampai kami memasuki parkiran hotel tempat diadakannya pernikahan itu. Setelah mesin mobil di matikan, kami masih terdiam. Aku tahu Shikamaru tahu bahwa ada yang harus kami komunikasikan sekarang. Namun, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, bukan aku yang akan memulai.

"Sakura?"

Aku menghela napas, ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapatinya mengamatiku.

"Apa, Shika?"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang kamu pikirkan?"

"Apa perkataan yang kamu harapkan, dariku?"

"Saku-"

"Apa? Walau aku jawab, toh kamu tidak akan percaya, kan?"

"Sakura."

Aku terdiam mendengar nada suaranya yang naik. Shikamaru menghela napas dan menyentuh kepalaku.

"Maafkan aku. Hanya saja, perasaan merepotkan ini… Ini pernikahan dia, Sakura. Aku hanya—"

"Dia tidak menganggapku lebih dari seorang adik, Shika. Cerita itu sudah lama berlalu. Lagipula, aku juga pada akhirnya menganggap dia sebagai Kakak,"

"Tapi, ceritamu di suatu waktu, dulu tentang 'apa yang aku rasakan melihatnya menikah'?" nadanya gusar.

"Apa ini yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk kecil, dengan keengganan yang besar.

Aku menangkup tangannya, dengan kedua tanganku. Mata hitamnya, ku tatap dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Percayalah padaku, Shika. Ketika aku menyadari dia hanya menganggapku adik, aku tahu, aku harus berhenti. Aku belajar untuk menerima diriku, mencintai diriku sendiri, belajar mencari arti. Berdiskusi dengan banyak orang. Denganmu juga. You know how weird I'm at that phase."

Shikamaru menatapku tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Lalu, ketika di suatu waktu, di masa lalu, kamu berkata padaku, 'aku tidak akan bisa melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain', _even when you know how messy my mind is_. Di detik itu pula, pertanyaan 'itu' untukmu,"

Aku menaruh tanganku di pipinya. Memberikan sentuhan, bahwa ini nyata adanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menebak-nebak perasaanku di masa depan, aku tidak ingin menyesal dan karenanya aku menerima lamaranmu. Nyatanya, keputusanku benar. Menikah denganmu. Aku merasa bahagia. Sangat. Kamu menerimaku apa adanya,"

"Apakah aku cukup, Sakura?" tanyanya, dengan lirih.

"Kamu lebih dari cukup, Shika. Aku, aku yang selalu bertanya-tanya, apakah aku cukup untukmu, dengan kekuranganku?"

Shikamaru menariku dalam pelukan. Menghangatkan, selalu menghangatkan berada di pelukannya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat ku syukuri. Aku merasa aman dalam peluknya.

"Dekat denganmu dan memilikimu memang merepotkan, Sakura. Tapi aku tidak keberatan, karena kamu adalah kamu. Sakura,"

Dadaku berdebar kencang. Masih. Aku tersenyum merona.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Shika,"

.

.

.

Catatan kecil:

Aku tahu, ini fluffy.

Melepaskan seseorang memang tidak semudah itu.

Aku masih dalam tahap mencintai diri sendiri, menerima kekuranganku.

Aku juga belum menemui sosok Shikamaru ini, di kehidupan nyata.

Tapi, seperti yang mas Aji bilang dalam lagunya,

"Yang sebaiknya kau jaga adalah dirimu sendiri"

Aku tahu, sosok Shikamaru akan datang :)

Dan untukmu, yang sedang resah, atau sedang mengalami Quarter Life Crisis,

atau hanya sedang lelah dengan hidup dan kehidupan,

coba dengan lagu-lagunya Mas Aji dalam Album Mantra-Mantra di Youtube, baca komentar"nya.

Yang ingin aku katakan, "Kamu tidak sendiri. Terima kasih telah berjuang, sampai sekarang."

Semoga pesanku tersampaikan. :)

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
